Glory
by Al's-best-friend
Summary: It’s about Marla and Terri, my characters, who try to bring there sister back from the grave and fail. Then they meet Ed and Al. Fate will keep them together as they find mysteries about Marla and Terri’s dead sister and the philosopher's stone.
1. Trains

Hello to all my future readers, this is Al's-best-friend (no duh). I want you to know this is my first story and I'm a little nervous. I will accept flames to my story, it doesn't matter just send any kind of review. (Smiles sweetly) Thank you!

(Oh and by the way my disclaimer dude is sick, (sniffs) so Terri will fill in for now.)

Terri/ disclaimer dude: Al's-best-friend owns FMA and all the characters in it! She does I tell you!

Al's-best-friend grabs Winry's wrench and throws it at him with amazing power.

Al's-best-friend: Sorry for that, I don't own FMA; I just own my oc characters (sigh).

* * *

The sun shone brightly and reflected off the train as it raced through the countryside. Inside the train there weren't many passengers. Why would there be, nothing is really in the small town of Resembool (A/n: Hope I spelled that right, it's where Winry lives.) except an automail mechanic .That's what two out of the few passengers wanted, both the boy and the girl.

* * *

"Brother, how are you doing?" In that compartment of the train there was a girl, fourteen years old to be exact. She had dirty blonde hair that had been layered to fix perfectly around her face. She was leaning over into a face of a boy. "Brother?" she asked again. She sighed knowing she wouldn't get his attention. When her brother is in thought the only thing you can do is wait.

The older boy, seventeen years old, had a troubled look on his face. He had black, tangled hair pulled back into a tiny stub of a ponytail on the back of his head. Suddenly his face snapped back to focus and he grimaced. His hands went down and covered what he had left of his legs.

"Brother, brother, Terri are you okay?" The girl studied her brother trying to find a way to help him. After his pain passed his face relaxed and he stopped clutching the stubs of his legs.

"I am fine." he breathed out.

"Terri why do you have to be in pain all the time?" the girl asked.

"Marla look….." he was interrupted by her,

"I mean you have no legs and you are in pain a lot but, I only have one arm why don't I feel anything painful." She was close to tears now, "I don't want to stand here and do nothing!"

"Marla it's not your fault" Terri said embracing his younger sibling into a hug. "I asked you to try to bring her back from the grave, so I deserve to be in pain, it's not your fault."

"Whatever," Marla said looking down at the stub of her right arm.

* * *

"Al, give me the cat." Inside another compartment, in the same train Marla and Terri are riding in, sat Edward and Alphonse Elric.

"Al now!" Ed asked again his patience wearing thin.

"Brother it is just a defenseless kitty, how could you throw out such a cute kitten into the cold?" Ed looked at his younger brother with big, surprised eyes.

He always wondered how Al could show that much emotion on his face.

"Pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee (please), can we keep the kitten brother!" Al said in the most innocent voice he could manage.

"Al, YOU, not me, will put that cat outside when we get off but, if you happen to find an owner before we get to Winry's house there is nothing I can do about it.

Al sighed knowing there weren't too many passengers on the train and, the chances of saving this 'defenseless' kitten were rare.

Al sighed again and took the kitten out of his armor. It blinked unused to the sunlight for being in the armor so long.

It then stretched and Al noticed something about it.

"Brother you know this kitten reminds me of you"

"Why is that Al?" said Ed leaning over to try to get a better look at it. "Well…….it's kind of small. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BUG SO SMALL THAT ITS SUN IS A MICROSCOPIC PIECE OF DUST!

* * *

"What in the world was that?" asked the alarmed Terri.

"I will go find out for you." Said Marla thinking there would be no way her brother would be able to walk out there and see (A/n: No legs duh!).

She slipped on her jacket because she didn't want people staring at the stub of her right arm. She stepped out and saw a small boy with braided, blonde hair chasing someone in a suit of armor carrying a small kitten (A/n: Try saying that three times fast).

The small boy was chasing the guy in armor in circles yelling something along the lines of "not short" and "everyone else is just way too tall".

Now Marla was thinking this was just way too funny. She put her left arm over her mouth to try to stop the giggles from leaking through until she could not hold it in anymore. She burst out into laughter. The two brothers stopped and saw a girl using one hand on the wall to keep herself up, her face bright red. She suddenly stopped as if knowing she was being watched.

"Sorry if I interrupted something." she said blushing for being caught. Seeing that she was embarrassed Al decided to say something,

"No problem, by the way I'm Al and this," he said pointing to the other boy, "is Ed." Marla was shocked that such a young voice was coming from inside the armor. Could it be someone that young, fourteen or fifteen she was guessing, could be big enough to fit inside the armor?

"Marla, are you alright?" called Terri.

"Oh, I have to go my brothers worried about me." said Marla.

Al suddenly remembered something as the girl waved goodbye to check on her brother. "Would you like a kitten?"

The girl turned around with a big smile on her face. "Really? You would give such a sweet,** little** kitten to me?"

Ed, remembering what Al had said earlier about that kitten being small like him, turned red with anger.

"Absolutely!" Al said. If he could smile he would.

"Thanks so much! I think I will call her Belle." The kitten meowed. Marla, finally remembering her manners said "By the way I'm Marla thanks again you guys!"

* * *

So Marla ran into her compartment where she meet her worried brother, told him about Ed and Al, told him they had made the noise, and then fell asleep with Belle, the small kitten, in her left arm. Meanwhile Ed started chasing Al until he became too tired, told Al he was sorry, and Al knowing his brother was just being himself smiled to himself as they went back to their compartment.

* * *

Al's-best-friend: So did you like it? I know it was corny but, please still review!

Also (got down on knees in begging position) would you please review The neko kirara's story also (A/n: She is in my favorites!). It's really good!

The neko kirara: Where you telling people to review my story again?

Al's-best-friend: (sweat drop) Maybe….

The neko kirara starts chasing Al's-best-friend all around the room.

Terri: Will you girls ever stop fighting?

Both girls stop running "NEVER!"

Terri: Don't forget to review!


	2. Waking up stinks

Al's-best-friend: Hello again I want to tell you I got three reviews THREE! (Yeah) I am so happy except, Terri had to mess it up with his big mouth.

Terri: (whispering) She got mad at me so I'm in hiding. I told her that her story needed a little more work on it. She took it the wrong way.

Al's-best-friend: Oh Terri, where are you?(Holds Winry's wrench behind her back)

Terri: (Still whispering) She does not own FMA but, still review anyway so she might not kill me. PLEASE!

* * *

"Marla, oh Marla, wake up the train has stopped." Terri said as he shook his sister awake.

She turned over and accidentally rolled on top of Belle (A/n: The kitten!).

"Meow" squeaked the poor kitten. Marla rolled over again giving the poor kitten enough room to crawl out from under her master. Marla yawned and mumbled something that sounded like waffles.

"Come on!" Said Terri. Suddenly he got an idea; he clapped his hands together then put his hands on the floor. A giant alarm clock appeared; he set it to go off in ten seconds, grabbed the kitten, and put his fingers in his ears. (A/n: That's alchemy.) RING, RING, RING!

"Owey," said Marla as she put her left arm over one ear and kicked the alarm clock so hard that any soccer coach would have been proud.

"Way too early." She mumbled.

"Hurry and get your jacket on and grab our suitcase." Said Terri as he grabbed his wheelchair and swung himself into it.

As she did as she was told she mumbled something that sounded like, "Yes, master." (A/n: She was being sarcastic.)

"Do not be like that Marla. Do you want the train to start moving again with us still on board?"

"No, it is just way too early that is all." Said Marla as she put the suitcase in his lap along with Belle so she could use her arm to push the wheelchair.

It really wasn't early, it was just really late. So, when Marla wheeled Terri off the train she was startled to see a big, bright moon shining down on them.

"Isn't it beautiful Terri?" She asked as she pulled her jacket closer to her shoulders to keep warm.

"Yep," said Terri. As he said that his mouth opened into a wide yawn that showed most of his teeth.

"Hey, if you will not let me sleep then you can't sleep either." Said Marla with a scowl on her face.

"Do we even know if this auto-mail mechanic is going to still be up? He, or she, could be sleeping right now and when we go to that mechanic's house nobody will be awake to let us in." Said Terri with sleep in his voice.

(A/n: Marla and Terri are going to get auto-mail for Marla's right arm and Terri's legs.)

"You worry too much," said Marla, "and if the mechanic happens to be asleep you can use a giant alarm clock!"

"Are you still upset about that?" Demanded Terri.

"A little but I will get over it," then in a fake, upset voice she said, "I'm used to you being mean to me all the time."

So, Marla and Terri started walking down the road that would lead them to the automail mechanic's house (A/n: The auto-mail mechanic is Winry, they just don't know that yet.)while the moon shone brightly overhead.

* * *

When Ed and Al got off the train the first thing Ed said was,

"Al, let's take it easy walking to Winry's okay? I think I hurt my leg chasing you all around the train."

"Sure brother," said Al, "you know I could carry you if you wanted to hurry?"

"No, besides I'm too tired right now," replied Ed, "also Winry would kill me if I woke her up to tell I broke my auto-mail again."

Ed's face paled of the thought of Winry and her wrench.

Al laughed, "Alright brother, we can stop and rest until morning."

* * *

Al's-best-friend: I know it was short but if I continued writing, my idea for chapter three would be used in this chapter. (sigh)I know it is a lame excuse.

Terri: It was the only excuse she could think of.

Al's-best-friend: Terri I found you! (Pulls Winry's wrench from back pocket) You didn't think I would forget what you said earlier do you?

Terri: Yes…..Please don't hurt me!

Al's-best-friend chases Terri while laughing like a mad man.

Terri: Don't……forget…..to…….review…….ahhhhhhh!

The lights turn off and you here a loud sound that sounds like metal hitting human skin.


	3. Winry!

Al's-best-friend: Hey everyone, I was wondering why no one would review my story.

Why? You make me so sad, I am speaking to every one of you readers except: JoyfulMusic, The neko kirara, and, 7th-hell. Thanks for the reviews!

The neko kirara: I only sent one to make you feel better.

Al's-best-friend pulls out Winry's wrench (again) and whacks The neko kirara on the head with it.

Al's-best-friend: (smiles sweetly) Review!

* * *

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Coming, coming,"muttered Winry as she put on her slippers and walked down the hall from her bedroom to the front door.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

The knocking continued loud enough to wake the dead.

Winry was about to unlock the door when she heard people talking.

"You think we should use that giant alarm clock of yours brother?" The question was followed by muffled laughter from the same person who asked the question.

Winry guessed, by the sound of the person's voice, that it was a girl about her age speaking.

"Haha very funny Marla." Said a sarcastic voice.

Winry noticed that it was a boy speaking this time. He sounded a lot older than the girl.

"I will knock once more and if nobody comes out I am going to use ………THE SUPER ALARM CLOCK!" Said the boy.

Winry opened the door before he had time to knock or bring out 'THE SUPER ALARM CLOCK'. On her porch stood a girl about her height holding a tabby cat in her left arm. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, was wearing a blue jean skirt, a tan tank top, and a light, gray jacket. Next to the girl sat a boy in a wheelchair, he had a suitcase in his lap. He had black hair that was in a tiny pony tail, tan shorts, and a dark, green t-shirt.

"Are you the auto-mail mechanic?" Asked the girl with the tabby cat.

"Yep," said Winry, "you want to come in?"

* * *

So Marla and Terri finally meet Winry the auto-mail mechanic. Everyone did introductions and Winry was surprised to find out that not just Terri needed auto-mail legs but, Marla also needed an auto-mail arm. They made arrangements like how much it would cost, when they would do the operations, and where they would stay while they were learning how to use the auto-mail.

"You can both stay here if you like," said Winry, "I do not take up a lot of space and Granny Pinako is out of town.

"Thanks Winry!" Said Marla with a smile.

"Meow!" said Belle the tabby cat.

* * *

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Grrrrrrrrr!" said Winry as she got out of her bed for the second time that night. "This better be important or I am going to be ticked!" Winry said.

"What do you want?" she yelled as she opened the door.

"Nice way to greet your friends Winry." Ed said limping in.

"Hello Winry," said Al.

"Oh, sorry about that guys, I did not know it you." Then she noticed Ed's leg. "Edward, what did you do to your leg?" Winry said sounding really strict.

Ed paled, "Well…… I kind of broke it."

"YOU BROKE IT AGAIN!" Winry yelled.

"Hey it wasn't my fault," Ed said backing away from Winry, "if Al hadn't called me small this would never have happened."

"ED, YOU ARE SMALL, GET OVER IT!" Winry shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP, A BEAN?" Ed shouted just as loud as Winry.

"Can you guys quiet down? You are going to wake brother up."

Ed, Winry, and Al turned to see who had spoken.

It was Marla in her nightgown; Belle was sitting by her feet.

"Hello Marla," Al said as he inched away from Ed and Winry who were still mad. "Do you remember me?"

Marla walked up to him with Belle in her left arm.

"How could anyone forget you and Mr. Shrimp over there?" Marla asked.

(A/n: If any of you readers out there have watched FMA or even heard about Ed you should know what will happen next.)

"MR. SHRIMP," said Ed fuming, "WHO ARE TOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL IT COULD NOT EVEN FEED A FLY!"

Marla inched behind Al as he and Winry held back a furious Ed.

* * *

While this was happening Terri had decided to wake up. Now, if you ever wake up aggravated, sleepy, and cranky and you can not get up and tell the idiots who were making all the noise to shut up, you only get more aggravated. Terri, who had no legs so he could not get up, was feeling just like that.

"SHUT UP!" he roared so loudly that all the noise in the other room became dead quiet, even the crickets had stopped chirping.

Marla ran in with Belle right behind her.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry brother." Marla said looking ashamed.

"Hey, it's not your fault Marla," said Ed walking in behind her, "I kind of got out of control."

"It was all of us who made the noise," Al said who was right behind Marla, "We will be quieter"

Winry nodded in agreement. "In fact we should all be in bed."

"Good," mumbled a still tired Terri.

"Oh brother, this is Ed and Al, remember I told you about them on the train?" Marla asked.

"How about we do introductions in the morning," Asked Terri half way asleep.

"Sure thing brother," said Marla as she kissed him on the forehead goodnight.

* * *

Al's-best-friend: So how was it?

The neko kirara: It was better than the last chapter.

Al's-best-friend: REALLY!

Runs over and hugs The neko kirara.

The neko kirara: GET OFF OF ME!

Al's-best-friend: (still hugging The neko kirara) Please review!


	4. Past

Al's-best-friend: (eating sugar)

Terri: What are you doing?

Al's-best-friend: Getting hyper!

Terri: Why?

Al's-best-friend: Because I got eight reviews and decided to celebrate.

Terri: Can I have some sugar?

Al's-best-friend: Well that depends, do you like my story?

Terri: I LOVE IT!

Al's-best-friend hands Terri a bag of sugar.

Terri: (whispering) Sucker.

Al's-best-friend: (looks over at Terri glaring) What did you say?

Terri: I was saying that you don't own FMA; you just own me, Belle, Marla, and Anna.

Al's-best-friend: That's what I thought you said.

* * *

(A/n: Just to make sure you don't get confused Marla is dreaming in this paragraph.) 

'I remember………..I remember when I was little, sister and I would have so much fun together.' That was Marla's last thought before she fell asleep.

"Catch us if you can big brother," squealed an over excited pair of girls as they ran across a yard with a big house behind them.

The sisters looked almost like doubles, they looked alike in every way except one had green eyes and the other had clear blue.

"I'm going to get ya'll," yelled an excited, young teen as he made a wild dash after the girls, his messy, black hair getting all in his face.

The kids played chase or tag, if you like that name better, in the yard all afternoon. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out but the clouds were too so, it was not hot or cold, it was perfect. But that did not last very long. The clouds that were, just moments before, white turned into a dark, sickly blackish gray. The sun seemed to disappear and did not look like it was going to come back anytime soon. One of the girls, the one with clear blue eyes, fell to the ground and started coughing and she started shaking all over.

* * *

The scene changed into a dimly lit room with three beds in it. In the first bed was a woman who looked like she was in her mid thirties. She had wild, black hair all around her face. She was coughing and was shaking all over. 

The second bed had a man in it that looked slightly older than the woman in the first bed. He had blonde hair and like the woman, he too was coughing and was shaking all over,

The third and final bed held the little girl who had been playing outside with her siblings.She looked like she was the sickest of the three. Her coughing was the loudest and she was shaking so hard her bed sometimes shook along with her.

* * *

Outside the house, right next to the window of the dimly lit room, stood the other little girl, her face red and puffy from crying. Next to her stood the young teen with his dark, messy hair covering his face and his tears. He was hugging the little girl beside him as if afraid the sickness would get her too and wondering how this happened to his family.

* * *

The scene changed again, this time to the basement of the big house. 

"You ready to bring her back Marla?" Asked the boy with messy, black hair, he was now three years older.

The girl with green eyes nodded, her throat was too dry to allow her to speak.

They clapped there hands together and then clapped them down on the floor where a complex design was.There was suddenly blue light everywhere in a sort of magical glow.

(A/n: Or it looked like magic, it was really alchemy.)

The blue light suddenly turned red and the boy and girl screamed in pain and shock as they realized what was happening.

They were losing parts of their body.

* * *

With a sob escaping her throat Marla woke up from her terrible nightmare. 

'But that was not a nightmare,' she thought, 'It's my past.'

After she kicked herself free from her bed sheets she got herself caught in the night before Marla looked down in the mirror that was on the nightstand. Her sad, green eyes looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry that brother and I tried to bring you back to life Anna, I truly am." Marla said as if she really thought her sister was in the room with her.

(A/n: Marla is not crazy she just feels like saying that!)

Marla then wiped tears from her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep but failed miserably.

* * *

Al's-best-friend: Let me clear a few things up: 

Marla was the little girl with green eyes.

Anna was the little girl with blue eyes.

Terri was the teenage boy with wild, black hair.

The man and woman in the room were their parents.

Anna and their parents died from a weird sickness.

Marla and Terri tried to bring Anna back using alchemy.

Al's-best-friend: You get it now? If you do nod your head, write me a review if you don't. Review me even if you got what I was saying and tell me if you like it or not!

Terri: (sobbing in the back round)

Al's-best-friend: Are you crying?

Terri: (sniff) No, I just got something in my eye that's all! (sniff)


	5. Starting the day early

Al's-best-friend: I got NINE REVIEWS (squeal) yeah! That's like….um….how many reviews from last time….um….?

Terri: While she is trying to figure that out I would like to tell you that Al's-best-friend doesn't own FMA. She just owns her oc characters including me (the best one!)

Al's-best-friend: (counting her fingers) Terri what is 5 times 879 divided by 657.99007subtracted by 78 to the percentage of 67.8976?

Terri: (sweat drops) You have math issues.

Al's-best-friend: Yes……yes I do.

* * *

'I really need more sleep,' that was the same thought going over and over and over in Marla's head.She couldn't get last night's nightmare out of her head as she dragged her stiff, tired body down the hallway to the bathroom. 

"What I need is a nice, hot shower to take my mind off of things for a while." mumbled the tired girl as she made it to the bathroom door.

'This is going to be tough!' she thought as she looked at the stub of her right arm.

She used to like to take a shower and let the warm water relax her but; now with only one arm it was difficult to take one.

(A/n: Try taking a shower or a bath with only using your left arm. It's harder than you think, I know because I tried it before.)

With a deep breath and a sigh Marla opened the bathroom door to face the extremely difficult challenge that we call a shower.

* * *

Ed groaned as he sat up from his bed. He looked at the clock on the wall and had to blink a couple of times to make sure that the clock was right. It was four thirty-two. He groaned again as he heard the sounds outside his door that had woken him up. He had always been a light sleeper and has always woken up to the slightest noise. Right now he could hear the shower going and he could hear the sounds of Winry fixing auto-mail for himself, Marla or Terri. 'Well, I'm awake now might as well get up.' he thought as he stretched and made his way off the bed. He looked around the room and could not find Al. 

"Am I the only one who isn't already up?"

He got dressed quickly and stepped out of his and Al's room.

* * *

"I would offer to make breakfast Winry but, I don't think anyone else is up." Al said as he watched Winry work on her latest auto-mail project. "I could just make you breakfast." He said as he picked up Belle 

(A/n: Marla's kitten. Come on you should know this by now!)

"Thanks but, no thanks Al," Winry said as she wiped sweat from her brow, "I am not that hungry right now anyway."

"I'm starving and if you don't mind making me breakfast Al I would love some." Ed said as he walked into the room stretching and limping slightly because of his damaged leg.

"Sure thing brother," Al said as he set down Belle and started heading towards the kitchen with Ed behind him, "do you think you could try to drink milk this time?"

"No way," Ed shuttered at the thought of milk, "you would have to kill me first!"

"Do not joke like that brother, it scares me." Al said

"Who said I was joking?" Ed mumbled as they stepped through the doors that lead to the kitchen.

* * *

(A/n: Incase you are wondering what Terri is doing right now well here you go.) 

"Zzzzzzzzz……."Terri snored as he rolled over in his bed to a more comfortable position. "Zzzzz……lollypops…… and... sugarcanes…….zzzzzzzzz…."

Marla put her left arm over her mouth to keep from laughing as she watched her brother dream about candy. She was standing in a new pair of jeans, an orange tank top, and socks on her feet, and her hair into a high ponytail. The time was now six fifteen.

(A/n: Pretty fast for taking a shower with only one arm.)

"Oh brother," Marla said in a hushed voice, "wake up I have cotton candy and suckers!"

Terri turned over again and mumbled something that sounded like sugar.

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Marla asked as she watched her brother show signs of waking up soon.

"No I don't, at least not all the time." Terri said his voice thick with sleep.

"Come on and get up everyone is up and Al made breakfast." Marla said.

"BREAKFAST!" Terri said now fully awake.

Marla chuckled, "I told you that you think with your stomach."

"Do not!" said Terri being stubborn.

"Terri," Marla said now sounding fully serious, "I had a dream about Anna"

(A/n: Anna is their dead sister, remember?)

Terri's eyes widened and he suddenly changed from stubborn to big brother mode. "Are you okay?" he asked "Tell me everything; it might make you feel better." He said as he patted the bed indicating for her to sit down.

Marla took a deep breath for the second time that day, sat down next to Terri and told him about her dream.

* * *

Al's-best-friend: Okay, okay I know this chapter was short and stupid (sigh) 

I'm really sorry. Please forgive me (eyes tear up) pppllleeeaaassseee!

Terri: It's alright (pats her on the back) I think it was pretty good.

Al's-best-friend: That's because you were in a lot of this chapter.

Terri: Yep!

Al's-best-friend: I'm out of ideas for this story and am up to my ears in homework so it might be awhile till my next chapter.

Terri: (gasp!) Say it's not true.

Al's-best-friend: Sorry, but, it is.

Terri: If you review and I might be able to convince her that homework and friends is not as important as her story, including me.

Al's-best-friend: (glaring) Terri!

Terri: (laughs nervously) Review!


	6. Pain

Al's-best-friend hides behind Terri

Terri: (sigh) Al's-best-friend told me to tell all her readers that she is sorry for not writing for so long. She thinks you will be mad at her so she is hiding.

Al's-best-friend: (whispering from behind Terri) Sorry……

Terri/Disclaimer dude: Anyway, Al's-best-friend doesn't own FMA even though she wishes she could.

* * *

Rain poured down from the sky. Thunder could be heard not too far from here. Marla pressed her head against the glass window, her eyes closed. The window was cold so it felt good on her pounding head. She had been sitting there on the floor with her legs curled under her body and her arms wrapped around her chest; it looked like she was hugging herself. She was trying to wipe all the thoughts from her head, she was breathing in and out slowly.

Yesterday Winry had told everyone proudly that she had finished making auto-mail for everyone. Marla was scared and excited at the same time. She wanted to be able to use her right arm again but was scared because of the pain she knew she would feel. Terri, noticing her discomfort and being the nice big brother he is, asked if he could have his legs done first. Ed wanted to have it done next so, that left Marla last.

Marla continued to breathe in and out slowly. It wasn't helping. She opened her eyes and watched the rain roll down the window, her breath fogged the window.

She knew Terri was in the backroom on a bed waiting on Winry to begin. Marla had begged Winry to stay in the room with Terri and comfort him or at least hold his hand. Winry was stern and said it would be harder for her to concentrate if she was there.

Marla sighed, closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly again.

* * *

Al sat on the couch watching Marla at the window. He knew she was upset and worried, how couldn't she be? He remembered how worried he was when his brother had the surgery. Looking away from Marla he watched his brother. Ed was pacing (A/n: Or trying to while limping.) on the other side of the room. He was worried too. They had grown attached to both Terri and Marla. Al knew that Terri was going to be alright, Winry was awesome at this but even she could not stop that he was going to be in a lot of pain.

Al sighed; Terri was first, then his brother, then Marla. They were all going to be in pain at sometime. Al knew Ed would just have a leg popped back in; he wouldn't have to have surgery. Al sighed again; he wished he could help everyone even if it was just in a small way.

* * *

Screams came from the backroom where Terri and Winry were. It was horrible to listen to. The person screaming was in a lot of pain.

Marla's body began to shake as she fought back tears knowing there was not anything she could do to help her brother. She clenched her fists at her side and pressed her eyes shut even tighter. It was impossible to try to keeps thoughts away as the screams kept coming.

'Poor Terri,' the thought kept repeating in her head as Marla's body kept shaking till she couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying. 'Poor Terri, poor Terri, poor Terri, poor Terri…..'

She opened her eyes when she felt someone rubbing her back to trying to comfort her.

"It's alright Marla," Al said as he watched her crying, "He will be okay in no time at all."

Marla let her head touch the window again and tried to calm down.

Screams came from the room again and Marla, who was just calming down, started crying even harder. She turned away form the window and buried her head in Al's shoulder sobbing. Al started rubbing her back again and started whispering soothing words in her ear. Marla couldn't make out what he was saying because she was too upset but they still helped a little.

* * *

Ed watched as Marla broke down and started crying. He looked at her and did not know if he could do anything to help her. He turned to look at Al to ask what they could do but he wasn't there. Ed turned back and looked at Marla with Al right beside her. After awhile it looked like she was going to be alright until Terri started screaming again.

Ed was a little surprised when she started crying on Al's shoulder but he knew Al was helping her feel better, even if it was just in a small way. 'Thanks for helping her Al,' Ed thought, 'you always know how to make someone feel better.'

* * *

Al's-best friend: I KNOW all my chapters are REALLY TINY. They are almost as short as Ed.

Ed: HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE LOST IN A GRAIN OF SAND!

Al's-best-friend:Ed, use your indoor voice! Anyway,I really hope you like this chapter, It took me forever to write it, I had writer's block.

Terri: Why did you always put me in so pain?

Al's-best-friend: (whispering) Because you deserve it... Anyway, this may be the last time I put in a chapter before Dec.25, so...

Al's-best-friend, Terri, Marla, Ed, Al, Winry and Belle (the cat!): Merry Christmas and a happy NEW YEAR!


	7. Terri thinks too much

Al's-best-friend: I can't believe I'm getting so many reviews! Thanks Reviewers!

Terri: Don't get too cocky.

Al's-best-friend: Why not?

Terri: Because I'll have to listen to you.

Al's-best-friend: Whatever. Anyway, let's hope this chapter isn't too short (like Ed).

Terri/Disclaimer dude: We've been through this sooooooo many times. Al's-best-friend doesn't own FMA. Got it?

* * *

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"No, no, no, no!"

"Please!"

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"Not going to happen."

"I hate you!"

"I love you too Terri."

Marla and Terri were in a middle of a fight or a yelling match. Terri wanted to get up and try to walk on his new legs. Winry told him that would not be a very smart idea because he would still be sore from the surgery yesterday. Marla, who didn't want her brother to be in pain so soon, insisted that he stay in bed until Winry said it would be okay to try to walk.

"You are so mean."

"I'm just looking out for you that's all."

"…"

"Terri?"

"…"

"Don't act like this Terri. Oh, by the way, are you still sore?"

"Maybe a little." Said Terri looking down.

"I'll go ask Winry if she has any more pain killers." Marla said while getting up from her chair by Terri's bed and running out into the hall.

Terri sighed. He was supposed to taking care of Marla but instead she was taking care of him. Terri, who was deep in thought, ran a hand through his messy, black hair. He had taken his hair down not too long ago. His hair now reached down to his shoulders.

Marla then ran back into his room. "Sorry brother, Winry said she doesn't have anymore but she's going to the store to get some more……Terri…..hello, are you listening to me?"

It was no use, when Terri was thinking and he was in his own little world.

* * *

(A/n: Terri's flashback.)

I made my way to the back of my house. In the room, to the left of the backdoor, my littlest sister lay on a bed sicker than I had ever seen her before. I didn't dare go in that room because I was afraid I might catch whatever Anna has. My parents were standing outside the room talking in hushed voices. My mother had tears running down her face and kept looking at the closed door that led to Anna's room. My father kept running his hands through his hair. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Marla walking down the hallway in her nightshirt dragging her teddy bear behind her.

"What's going on brother?" Marla said looking at our parents with a frown on her face.

"Come here Marla," I said. She walked over and I picked the little six-year-old up.

Our parents stopped talking and father walked over to us. He knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Terri," father said in his deep voice, "whatever happens I want you to promise to take care of your little sister for me okay?

"Why dad, are you, mom and Anna going somewhere?"

By Anna's door mother started coughing.

"We…..well…..you know Anna is sick right? Dad asked.

"But you said she would get better." Marla said.

"Well…." Dad began until mom started coughing even louder, her body was shaking.

Dad ran over to mom and helped her walk to the nearest chair.

Back them I was nine and Marla and Anna were six. A year later both of my parents got sick and all three of them died. I've been taking care of Marla after that happened just like dad told me. Three years later we tried to bring Anna back and failed.

Why?

Why did this happen to my family?

How could this happen to my family?

* * *

"Do you think he's dead?" Al said jokingly as he looked at Terri who, at the moment, was still in deep thought.

"When brother is thinking you just have to wait." Marla explained to Al while poking Terri on the side of the head trying to get his attention.

"Does he do this often?" Al asked turning to face Marla.

"What…..." Marla asked too busy with poking Terri in the head to listen to Al. She was now poking her brother so fast that her finger looked like one big blur.

Al repeated his question.

"Yep," Marla said while still poking Terri at unbelievable speed, "sometimes it takes over two hours to catch his attention."

"What causes him to think so much?" Al asked.

Marla stopped poking Terri and looked up at Al with her big, green eyes.

"I would rather not talk about that right now if you don't mind Al." Marla said in a soft voice. She knew what was causing Terri to zone out so often and didn't feel like telling Al right now. 'I might tell him about our past later,' Marla thought, 'maybe …….'

Right then Terri 'woke up' from his thoughts to see Marla and Al staring at him.

"Why are you two staring at me and why does my head hurt?" Terri asked as he started to rub the side of his head where Marla had been poking him.

Marla chuckled thinking it was funny that Terri actually didn't notice her hurting his head. "You zoned out again Ter." Said Marla using the nickname she called him when she was little.

"So……,"said Terri, not caring that he had zoned out once again, "can I start walking now?"

Marla's face turned red, "DIDN'T I JUST SAY NO!"

"……Maybe…." Terri said weakly because of his fear of his sister's wrath.

"You are so….so….Terri-like!" Marla said failing to find a word that described his behavior.

"I try my best to be."

* * *

Al watched from a safe distance. 'They're weird,' He decided, 'but I think they're okay.' 'What could cause Terri to zone out and why didn't Marla want to talk about it?'Al wondered.'Oh well, everyone has their own secrets.' Al thought about himself and his brother. 'If they want to tell us that's great but if they don't that's okay too.'

* * *

Al's-best-friend: So, how did you like it? It is my longest chapter yet! –sigh- That's pretty sad. I promise the story will not always be gloomy, it will get happy!

Terri: It better be getting happier, I'm sick of being the 'sad' character.

Al's-best-friend: The 'sad' character?

Terri: You always make me sad!

Al's-best-friend: Just recently!

Terri: You are such a drama queen.

Al's-best-friend: Remember to review or (pulls Winry's wrench from back pocket) I will be forced to take action!

Terri: REVIEW! (or suffer Al's-best-friend' wrath)


	8. Back from the grave

Al's-best-friend: I finally got the next chapter out!

Terri: It took you long enough.

Al's-best-friend: I want to send a special thank you to **Joyful Music **for making sure my chapter was understandable. Thanks again Joy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Full metal Alchemist but if I did I would buy Al twelve cats.

Terri: Why twelve?

Al's-best-friend: Because I can!

* * *

Riza looked down at the map again and made was trying to make sure she was at the right house.

"Are you sure this is the right house Major Armstrong."

"Edward told Colonel Mustang that he wanted to check on his auto-mail and this is where his mechanic Winry lives." Armstrong replied.

BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM

"Was it necessary to knock that loud?" Riza asked

"The technique of firmly knocking on doors has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" Armstrong said proudly.

He started flexing his muscles and a few sparkles appeared around him.

"Hello?"

A girl had opened the door. She had dirty blonde hair in a high pony tail. She was wearing a white tank top and tan cargo pants. Riza also noticed that her right arm was auto-mail. The girl was staring at Armstrong and his sparkles and seemed to be in shock. The tabby cat at her feet meowed loudly and pawed the air as if trying to catch a sparkle.

"Miss we are looking for a pair of young men named Edward and Alphonse Elric have you seen them?"

"One second…um…mister…?"

"Alex Armstrong and this is Riza Hawkeye." Armstrong said pointing to Riza behind him.

The girl then turned around and shut the door before quickly reopening it. "I will be back in a minute."

Riza sighed; she had a feeling this was going to take more than a minute.

* * *

"Ed, Al." Marla whispered as loudly as she dared as she ran up the stairs. She didn't want to take the chance of the people outside hearing her. She was suspicious of the two people in military uniforms on Winry's porch and got more suspicious when the gigantic, sparkling man asked if she knew where Ed and Al were.

'Why would they be looking for Ed and Al?' she thought as she spoke a little louder than last time, "Ed and Al!"

'Are they in any trouble, did they do something wrong, why else would the military be searching for them?'

Marla took a deep breath and sighed. The boys were no where to be seen and she was getting tired of whispering. Marla smiled evilly. She knew a way to catch there attention.

"SHORTY!" Marla said in a slightly louder voice.

The whole upstairs rumbled as Ed voice came out of the second door to the right.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BEAN THAT……!"

But before he could finish his sentence Marla had put her right hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh." She whispered as she put a finger to her lips.

Ed got the idea and quieted down.

"What's going on here?" Al asked as Marla put a finger to her lips once again and followed Ed inside the room he had just came out of and shut the door behind her.

"Al why would the military be looking for you and your brother?" asked Marla in a normal voice now that she was sure the people outside couldn't here her.

"Brother works for the military." Al said.

Marla's face slowly changed from being serious to shocked to being embarrassed.

"Wha….?"

"I work as a state alchemist." Ed said slowly trying to get Marla to understand.

"I thought you were in trouble with the military." Marla said as she began to laugh. She was glad that they Ed was just a state alchemist and not a murder or something like that.

'Wait,' Marla thought, 'that means Ed is an alchemist. I wonder if Al is one too.'

"Oh, two people in military uniforms are waiting outside for both of you."

"Great," Ed said sarcastically, "just when I wanted to take a break."

"Do you know who they were Marla?" Al asked as he opened the door and all three of them started going down the stairs.

"Yep, a really tall, weird, sparkly guy and a stern looking blonde with a gun."

"Oh no, Armstrong is here!" Ed groaned with a look of pure horror written on his face.

"Are you okay?" Marla asked him.

"It's just that he is too creepy for his own good." Ed stated as Al nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Outside Terri was fixing a couple of house of cracked windows.

"Thanks, it would take me a while to fix them by hand." Winry said as she pointed out the last window to Terri.

"I'm glad I could help." Terri said as he clapped his hands together and then put them on the cracked window. The window was surrounded in blue light for a moment and then changed into a no longer cracked window but a brand new one thanks to Terri's alchemy.

"I would have asked Ed to fix it sooner but he and Al are always so busy." Winry said as she and Terri started walking to the front of the house.

"Ed and Al can do alchemy?" Terri asked.

"Yes, but only Ed can do it without a transmutation circle like you can."

"Marla still needs to draw a circle too but I think she is getting better." Terri said with pride on his face that showed how much he loved his sister.

Winry smiled, "You really love her a lot don't you?"

"Yes," Terri said with a grin but it quickly disappeared, "she is the only family I have left…"

"Oh," was all Winry could think to say as Terry lowered his head so she wouldn't see him with asad look on his face.

They turned the corner and arrived at the front of the house surprised to find Hawkeye and Armstrong there.

"Um Winry, do you know who these two are?"

"This is Major Armstrong and Lt. Hawkeye, they work with Ed."

Terri started whispering to Winry, "Why are there shiny bugs all around the major's body?"

Winry had to put a hand over her mouth to stop laughing and whispered back to Terri, "They aren't bugs they are his sparkles!"

"Sparkles?" whispered a confused Terri.

Meanwhile the Major and the Lt. were having their own whispered conversation.

"Have you seen this boy before Major?" Hawkeye asked in a hushed voice.

"No," replied Armstrong in an equally soft voice, "I haven't seen the young girl inside of the house on my last trip here either."

* * *

As Ed, Al and Marla made it through the front door of Winry's house and onto her porch they saw something a little weird. The Major and Lt. were in a deep, whispered conversation and keep looking at Terri and Winry when they thought they weren't looking. Terri and Winry were also in a whispered conversation but it seemed Winry was trying to explain something to Terri about Armstrong because she kept pointing at him.

Ed, who was ticked off already from being dragged away from his research, didn't want anymore of his time wasted cleared his throat loudly and started glaring.

Winry was the first to look up at Ed. She smiled at him and ran over to his side pulling Terri along with her. "Thank goodness you're here! I need someone to explain to Terri what exactly the Major's sparkles are."

"So, they are not shiny bugs?" Marla asked.

Winry sighed and whispered something to herself that sounded like I give up.

By this time the Lt. looked up from her conversation and had made her way up to the group with Armstrong following her.

"Edward I have orders to take you and Alphonse to the Colonel as soon as possible." She said in a serious voice.

"Why would that jerk want us there so badly he would send you out here?" Ed asked a little confused, "I could understand him sending the Major but not you too."

"It's an emergency Edward," Hawkeye explained, "We found out that there is another new homunculi running around causing damage."

Marla stiffened and looked up at Terri. He had a look of shock on his face for a moment but then he relaxed and looked back at Marla. They both were thinking the same thing.

Anna had come back.

* * *

Terri: So Anna is back from the dead!

Al's-best-friend: Yes and only I know what will happen next!

Terri: Can you tell me?

Al's-best-friend: Maybe.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	9. Envyetta

Al's-best-friend: I want all of you to know I stayed up very late to finish this chapter.

Terri: It took her forever to write it.

Al's-best-friend: It sure did! Now read this chapter and review to tell me what you think about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but if I did Ed would be a lot taller.

Ed: Finally someone who has sympathy for my shortness!

Terri: Dude, you just called yourself short.

Ed: …….I hate you.

* * *

Fall was quickly turning into winter and the temperature was slowly dropping. The colorful red, yellow, and green leaves that hadn't already died were starting to fall off the trees. It was windy outside, I could tell by the moving grass and few leaves that were on the ground, but inside it felt just right. I sighed and snuggled deeper into the covers of my bed, tired of staring out the window. I finally felt peaceful for once. I haven't felt this way in a long time and I didn't know why. I yawned and stretched by pulling my arms above my head. I pouted knowing I would have to get up soon or someone would come upstairs and yell in my ear for staying in bed this long. 

"Get out of bed you lazy excuse for a living being! I need your help today!" An angry voice yelled from downstairs.

An annoyed sigh escaped my lips as I sat up in my bed. I decided I was going to ignore whoever ruined my good mood by not replying. I turned on my side and rolled off my bed and hit the floor with a light thud. I giggled feeling hyper and childish today and hopped up from the floor and dashed to my closet. 'I am having an emotional day.' I decided as I put on a long sleeved, black shirt and a gray skirt. 'I'm going from peaceful to annoyed to giddy and hyper.'

I grabbed a brush from my dresser and quickly pulled it through my tangled hair. I pulled out rubber band and put my hair into a sloppy braid.

"Hurry up or I'm going to leave without you!" The angry voice yelled again.

I wanted to ignore him but curiosity got the better of me.

"Wait for me!" I yelled as I slipped into my sandals, "where are we going?"

I ran out of my room going past several doors and skipped down the old stairs making them creak. I skidded to a halt in front of him out of breath from excitement. My bangs had come loose and were now covering my eyes. I peered up at him with a small smile on my face.

"So, you ready for some fun?" He asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Are the others going to meet us there?" I asked looking around but spotting no one.

"They left already. You are just lucky I stayed behind to wait for you."

"Oh," I said a little disappointed that no one else had waited.

"Come on let's hurry!" he demanded growing impatient.

"Are we going to have fun Envy?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"Is your definition of fun is causing trouble?" Envy asked with a mocking smile on his face.

I nodded with enthusiasm.

"Then yeah, we are going to have fun."

I smiled and ran to the door opening it then running outside jumping up and down.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" I shouted every time I jumped.

"Aren't you just a little ball of energy today?" Envy asked as he came outside shutting the door behind him.

"Are you going to change?"

He nodded and he morphed into a little girl around the age of nine with dark, curly hair wearing a red dress.

I started laughing.

Envy frowned at me, "What?"

"Envy," I said between my giggles, "you've turned into a girl!"

"So?"

"Now I'm going to call you Envy-etta!"

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Envy yelled.

Afraid of getting beat up by 'Envy-etta' I ran.

Envy ran after me using a **very** colorful vocabulary.

"Envy-etta," I scolded looking over my shoulder, "little girls your age shouldn't be using that language!"

After a few more un-lady like words from Envy we called a truce and Envy and I stopped running. With identical evil smiles on our lips we walked into town to have 'fun'.

* * *

Winry and Marla were in the kitchen making a delicious but easy stew for everyone before Ed, Al, Major Armstrong and Lt. Hawkeye left. Everyone stayed out of the kitchen in fear of being the target of the girls' fury. Winry was mad because the boys hadn't stayed long enough to take a break. Marla was upset because the boys had become like a family to her and more importantly they were going to search for Anna or what Anna had become. 

Marla sniffed her runny nose and wiped her watering eyes with the back of her hand and the continued to chop the onions. Winry started stirring the stew and put in the vegetables and the meat. Done with the onions Marla dumped them in the pot and grabbed milk from the refrigerator. With a smile she poured some in the stew.

"I won't tell Ed if you don't." Marla said referring to the milk.

Winry smiled an evil smile, "He might actually get taller!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A…."

"Did you hear that?" Winry said looking up from the stew startled.

"Nope," Marla said looking around the kitchen, "maybe it was Belle."

"Meow?" Belle said. She jumped up on the counter and starting towards the stew.

"No!" Both girls cried out.

Marla grabbed her cat and hauled her on the ground away from the stew.

"Bad kitty!" Marla scolded.

"Meow," Belle said innocently.

"Oh no!" Winry cried out, "The stew is burning!"

Five minutes later the table had bowls full of slightly burned stew, silverware, and drinks.

Marla sighed because she wasn't sure it was a good idea to put a bowl of stew out for Al. She wasn't stupid. She noticed the excuses Al made when there was a meal. Marla never saw him eat. 'Maybe it's because he is in that armor,' Marla thought, 'maybe he and Ed were in an accident witch caused Ed to lose his arm and leg and Al to lose…….' Marla couldn't think of anything someone could lose to not eat in front of people. 'Maybe he just doesn't feel comfortable about eating in front of people.' Marla finally decided.

* * *

Terri was a little worried about his sister. When Marla and Winry found out that Ed and Al were leaving they had looks of pure anger on their faces. They marched in the kitchen yelled at everyone to leave them alone and if anyone disturbed them they would be crushed into tiny pieces of nothingness and then slammed the door so hard Terri thought it was going to fall off. 

So Terri, being the wonderful big brother he was, decided that he should spy on them. And somehow Ed and Al got dragged into it too. They listened while the girls stomped around preparing the meal. After a while they calmed down and started talking. They even made fun of Ed's height. Now, when Ed heard this he did the first thing that came to his mind. He yelled. At the moment it was the stupidest thing to do. Al who had experience with Ed's out bursts quickly put his armored hand over Ed's mouth. The girls, who luckily didn't hear them, started yelling at the cat. Terri sighed in relief and became calm until the girls opened the door and were walking right where they were spying. The boys ran straight into the living room and hid behind the couch as Marla set the table.

"What are you doing?"

Terri, Ed, and Al jumped in surprise. They looked up to see Lt. Hawkeye who was sitting on the couch.

"Umm nothing," Terri lied lamely.

"Right, anyway, is lunch ready because I'm starving." Hawkeye replied standing up.

"As so am I!" Armstrong jumped out of nowhere and scared the boys, "did you know that the ability to eat massive amounts of food has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations?" Sparkles appeared and started to glow around his face.

"I am officially scared of Armstrong." Terri whispered to the brothers who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Al's-best-friend: So, how was it? Do you have any questions? 

Terri: Who was that girl with Envy?

Al's-best-friend whispers in Terri's ear.

Terri: Oh! Can I tell the readers?

Al's-best-friend: Nope. They can guess though. I **might **tell you in the next chapter.

Terri: You are evil.

Al's-best-friend: (shrug) I try.

Ed: ………

Terri: What's wrong with him?

Al's-best-friend: He is still getting over the fact that he called himself short.

Ed: I AM NOT SHORT YOU LOW LIFE WRITER!

Al's-best-friend: Excuse you!

Terri: Oh no!

Terri hides under a table as Al's-best-friend repeatedly hits Ed with Winry's wrench.

Terri: Better him than me.

Al's-best-friend: Review it makes me so happy!


	10. Secrets are finally told

Al's-best-friend: I'm sorry for the wait but my stupid computer keeps breaking down (and for once it wasn't my fault!), I have been sick for a week now, and my schedule has been piling up!

-sigh-

I need a vacation.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never have.

* * *

The clattering of bowls and silverware from inside reached Marla's ears. She was on the front porch sitting on the steps, her head tilted upward. Billions of stars were in the sky and every once in a while they would sparkle.

"If you look long enough you can see the stars dancing in the sky."

Marla smiled as she remembered what her mother would say on nights like this. When there were no clouds, rain, or snow.

"Really mom?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Her mother would usually wrap an arm over her shoulders and they would talk about the day's events, their hopes and dreams, tell a joke here and there, and would just relax in each others company. It was how they bonded.

Marla shivered as a gust of cold wind blew by. She started to rub her hands together but then realized that it wouldn't help because of her auto-mail arm. If she rubbed her real hand against her cold metal one it would just make things worse. She frowned. Winry had done a great job in designing and building this arm but it still wasn't as good as a real one.

The front door creaked open and heavy footsteps were heard as someone made their way across the porch. Marla looked up and saw Al standing there with a dark blue blanket.

"I figured you were cold." Al said as he sat down on the steps and handed Marla the blanket.

Marla smiled, "You are my hero Al! I was just thinking of getting off my lazy butt to get a blanket or maybe some gloves."

Marla could tell Al was grinning underneath his helmet.

"Hey Al," Marla moved into a more comfortable position and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, "why are you and Ed the ones that are chasing this homunculi?"

"Brother and I have experience with them."

Marla closed her eyes briefly to prepare herself for the question.

"Have you or your brother ever killed one?"

She hated talking about her sister like an insect.

Al paused briefly and then nodded.

Marla sighed and tried to think of another way she might be able to see and possible save her sister. She couldn't think of any other way. Marla gripped the blanket's edge with her hands.

"Al I need to tell you something every important…..it's about the new homunculi."

* * *

Patience truly is a virtue. I was crouched over like a predator waiting for its prey. I had to be still one move or sound could give me away.

"Stay here," Envy had demanded in a firm voice, "you know what to do. Wait for the signal."

"Umm Envy?"

"What!"

I scratched my head nervously, "What is the signal?"

"Just wait. I know you'll figure it out."

Then he left without making a sound. He had changed out of his girl form or 'Envy-etta' just moments before.

I waited a grin was tugging at my lips. I could hardly wait.

* * *

Now Ed isn't the smartest person in the world but he could tell when something was wrong. Ed, Al, Lt. Hawkeye, and Major Armstrong had just gotten on the train that went to Central. Before they left Winry said a tearful good bye and managed to hug Ed. Terri looked sad and said he would miss every one of them. Marla wasn't there to say bye. Terri said she was probably still upset and sulking somewhere.

Ed looked over at Al sitting in right beside him. Al had been careful all day not to move around too much. That was weird. Al was looking out the window watching the scenery as it rolled by. Al only acted still and quiet when he was up to something.

Ed leaned his head against his hand, 'What could Al be up to?' A thought popped into Ed's head and he sighed. He hated when Al did this.

"Al, take that cat out now."

Al flinched, "What makes you think I have a cat brother?"

"Take it out now!"

"Brother…"

"Don't make me come over there and take the flea bag out myself!"

"I swear brother that there isn't a cat!" Al said putting his hands in front of him defensively.

"Is it a kitten?"

"No, brother, I wouldn't lie about this!"

Ed looked at Al for a minute then shrugged, "Okay, I believe you."

* * *

Marla sighed in relief, 'Man that was close!' She tried to move into a comfortable position without making any noise. When she had told Al about Anna and how she and Terri tried to bring her back he had been shocked at first but then was understanding. Al told her of his past and explained why he was in the suit of armor.

Marla had begged with him to take her along to find Anna and he agreed. There were two problems though. Ed and Terri. Ed would demand she couldn't come along for her safety. Terri would be outraged that Marla would tell anyone about Anna and then would say the same thing Ed would say.

Man sometimes their siblings were uncaring!

So they came up with a slightly 'brilliant' plan. Marla could hide in Al's armor….well, at least till they got to Central.

* * *

Al's-best-friend: Did everyone understand that? I'm not sure if it is readable. I blame it on the medicine for my cold! It makes me tired.

Terri: I wasn't in a lot of this chapter!

Al's-best-friend: Aww you'll get over it.

Terri goes to a corner of the room and pouts.

Al's-best-friend: The person with Envy is the same person from the last chapter. Come on, you should know who it is by now!


	11. Hi Roy!

Al's-best-friend: Thanks to all my reviewers! You are all wonderful!

Terri: Too bad reviews make her hyper.

Al's-best-friend nods her head up and down really fast.

Disclaimer: If Al's-best-friend owned Fullmetal Alchemist would she be writing in fan fiction? I don't think so.

Al's-best-friend: I wish I owned it though!

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang or the Flame Alchemist tapped his fingers on his desk. He cocked his head side to side and was in deep thought. 

'To burn or not to burn? That is the question.'

He positioned his fingers next to his piled up paperwork.

'One snap of my fingers my endless paperwork would be gone!'

He smiled at the thought.

'But, when Hawkeye returned he would become her target practice.'

He shivered.

'What to do!'

He decided.

_Snap!_

Suddenly his office was filled with the hot glow of a fire and ashes of his former paperwork.

Colonel Mustang chuckled to himself, "Looks like all my work is done for the day."

Just then Roy noticed who walked into the room.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

"I suggest you go find copies of your work sir," Hawkeye said as she reloaded her gun.

Ed, who was in between Lt. Hawkeye and Al, started laughing, "You got caught!"

Roy sighed as he picked himself off the floor and walked away from the wall which was filled with bullets, "I only did that because I couldn't see you over the paper, Fullmetal."

Ed's face turned red with anger and, from inside Al's armor, Marla covered her ears.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE PERSON WHO CAN'T BE SEEN OVER A TINY PIECE OF PAPER!"

"You," was the colonel's reply.

Ed was shaking with anger, "Why you little…"

"Little?" Roy asked mocking surprise, "Are you talking about yourself?"

Ed jumped at the colonel but Al managed to grab him around the middle and hold him back. From inside Al's armor Marla steadied herself, "Al," she whispered, "try and keep still!" Al immediately let go of Ed who dropped head first into the ground.

"Sorry brother!"

"Something is really weird about you lately Al!" Ed said as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Sorry," whispered Al.

Lt. Hawkeye coughed slightly catching everyone's attention.

"I believe we have more important matters to attend to."

"Right," Mustang said as he sat down at his desk.

Ed glared at him but didn't say anything.

"I'm sure you've been informed before hand that there is another homunculus."

Edward nodded.

"There have been several incidents where people have gotten hurt and there is a lot of property damage. From several witnesses we were able to find out that this homunculus is like a walking bomb."

"A bomb? You mean a homunculus is out there blowing everything up!" Ed said dramatically while waving his hands in the air.

"Exactly. I'm not sure why the homunculi would want to destroy Central though."

"So, Al and I have to track it down, find out why the homunculi want to destroy Central and then kill it?"

"You took the words out of my mouth."

"Do you know what this 'walking bomb' looks like?"

"Not a clue."

Ed sighed.

"So, let me take a wild guess and say I have to do all the work!"

"You are such a good, little dog of the military."

Ed's face turned, once again, red with anger.

"You can leave now," Roy said as he waved at the door, "you know who to call if you need back up."

"There is no way I'd call you for help you lazy jerk," Ed yelled, "come on Al."

Ed turned around but didn't see Al.

"Al?"

"Where did Alphonse go?" Hawkeye asked.

"My great ability to see when people leave the room has vanished!" Armstrong exclaimed as tears rolled down his face.

Ed shrugged, "He's probably outside."

* * *

Marla breathed in the fresh air and stretched her sore muscles. 

"Wow, I feel so much better," she exclaimed, "It's hard to sit inside of you and try not to rub off your blood seal on accident."

"You do know what brother and I are going to do when we find the new homunculus?"

"Yes," Marla said with a frown on her face, "but what if Anna isn't really evil?"

If Al could he would have given Marla a questing look.

"What if she was framed?"

"Do you really believe that?"

Marla pouted. "No."

"You aren't going to try and stop us are you?"

"…"

"Marla, answer the question."

Marla crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I at least speak to her?"

"What would you say to her?"

Marla imitated Al, "Alphonse, answer the question."

"Fine you can, just don't let brother see you."

"Okay," Marla agreed as she climbed into Al's armor with his help and managed to close his chest plate without falling out.

"There you are Al," Ed said running up to them, "you had me worried."

"I came outside because I didn't want to see you get mad because you're short."

Oh no.

"What did you call me Al?"

"Nothing!" Al said quickly putting his hands defensively in front if him.

"You called me short didn't you?"

"No, I said that I didn't want to see you get mad because it makes me tense."

"Nice save Al," Marla whispered.

Ed, who didn't hear Marla, accepted Al's accuse.

* * *

Al's-best-friend: Okay, okay, I know what y'all are thinking. This chapter is waaaaaaaaay too short. But please don't be mad at me! 

Terri: My name wasn't even in this chapter!

Al's-best-friend: That's okay because the next chapter is when you find out where Marla is.

Terri: -evil laugh- I am going to kick her butt!

Al's-best-friend: -sweat drop- Anyway, please review! If you do I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever!

Terri: Shut up!

Al's-best-friend: Oh and tell me if any of the characters didn't act like themseves. Thanks!


	12. Finally There

Al's-best-friend: Hey peeps, I'm back!

Terri: Remember, you promised I'd be in this chapter.

Al's-best-friend: I always keep my promises.

Terri: Well then get on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, nada, nothing, zip….you get the point.

* * *

I ran fast trying to reach my destination. I heard footsteps behind me, following closely. Our footsteps echoed in the alleyway. We rushed passed a few buildings and a small park. My breathing was getting heavier but I still pushed myself faster. I didn't need to turn around to know he was still following me; he was noisier that I was.

I gasped lightly when I tripped but luckily I didn't fall. My legs were throbbing now and my feet were sore.

"Hurry up," he hissed from beside me.

I ran a little faster and tried to gulp down some air to my burning lungs. It didn't help at all. I stopped suddenly and put my hands on my knees and began breathing in and out fast.

"What's your problem?" He said with a frown.

I took a few more deep breaths and looked up at him, "I have too much energy, Envy, I have to get rid of some."

He nodded, understanding what I meant.

I stood straight again and took shaky, painful steeps towards the nearest building. It was old and looked abandoned. The paint was peeling and the roof was falling apart.

"Come on hurry it up over there!" An impatient Envy yelled.

I placed my hands straight out in front of me as if defending myself. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the palms of my hands and let out a happy sigh as I felt my body's extra energy go to them. I waited a moment more then opened my eyes. My hands glowed and then a light shot out of then heading for the building. A loud explosion reached my ears as fire and smoke surrounded me.

"Feeling better now?"

I nodded to as I steeped out of the ruckus. Envy and I took off running again.

"You know when most people have a lot of energy they are …you know…more energetic?"

I glanced sideways at him but kept running, "Well, if you have so much energy it's like a pressure is building up inside of you," I grinned evilly at him, "but, you can do more damage."

"Whatever you say, just make sure you have enough energy to make it to our destination without fainting. I don't want to carry you there!"

I giggled at his grumpy attitude which only made his frown deepen.

"Cheer up Envy! I'll be okay! You don't have to worry about me!"

He snorted and ran faster, "Who said I was worried about you?"

"I don't know, maybe Wrath?" I said in mocking voice.

"I think I liked you better when you had too much energy."

"I think I still have enough energy to blow you up too Envy." My voice was calm and serious. It was my angry voice.

"Look!" Envy had skidded to a halt and pointed to an alleyway.

I smiled. We had finally gotten here after two hours of running, but it was worth it.

"Come on, the others are waiting!" I yelled happily.

Envy sighed, "You are just too emotional for your own good."

"Yep!"

* * *

Terri was throwing his things into his suitcase while he was trying not to freak out.

"Calm down Terri," Winry said as she tried to calm down herself, "why would Marla go after Ed and Al? Try to think reasonably!"

Terri slammed his suitcase and clicked it shut.

"Terri!" whined Winry.

Terri sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, "Look, I can't explain right now but I know she followed them. She can't disappear!"

Winry pouted, "I hate it when I'm left in the dark."

Terri frowned he didn't have time for this! His baby sister was going to do something stupid!

"Fine..."

"What?" said Winry looking up.

"You can come with me. I'll explain on the train to Central."

Winry squealed in joy and ran out the room yelling that he had to wait until she packed.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Terri asked himself as he walked out of the room, suitcase in hand.

* * *

Marla rubbed the palm of her hand against her cheek struggling to stay awake. Her eyes were half way closed and were out of focus. She leaned her head back slowly so she wouldn't bump into the inside of Al's armor too hard. She pushed her legs out as far as she could and had to settle for resting her knees on either side of Al's blood seal. She yawned quietly trying not to make too much noise.

"Marla," Al's said in a hushed voice, "you can sleep now brother is asleep."

Edward had insisted looking for most of the day for the new homunculus. They had no luck in finding her. It only caused Ed and Marla to become exhausted. Marla didn't dare sleep until Ed in fear of making any noise.

"Al, can you sleep?" A tired Marla asked.

"Umm, not really, I usually just sit and think."

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

Marla could hear Ed's light snoring not too far away.

"Maybe…sometimes…I don't know." Al's voice was still quiet.

"I know I would get lonely. Do you want me to stay up with you?"

"No, I'm fine! Really! Don't stay awake because of me."

Marla sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Okay, Al. But, don't hesitate to wake me up 'k?" Marla said in a hushed voice followed by a yawn.

"Okay, I promise."

So, in the darkness Al sat with his brother snoring in the bed beside him and his friend asleep inside his armor. But he felt different. This time someone actually was willing to sacrifice something to make him feel better. Someone cared. Inside Al was smiling. 'Thanks, Marla.'

* * *

Al's-best-friend: I've always wondered how Al felt about not being able to sleep. I think I didn't do a very good job with Al talking about it with Marla but I already rewrote it twice I'm NOT doing it again.

I hope you liked this chapter! I'll write chapter 13 soon…I hope.


	13. Sloth?

Al's-best-friend: I am so sorry you guys! I didn't mean to take this long to update. Well, school is finally out for the summer so I can update sooner! I made the chapter a little longer and tried to focus on all of the characters. I worked real hard on this so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, the disclaimer…I don't own, seriously.

* * *

Marla groaned as she struggled to sit up. She started hacking up blood for a moment until she was thrown a few feet further landing painfully on the ground. She tried once again to sit up but failed miserably and started coughing once again with blood leaking out of her mouth. Her pursuer ran forward and kicked her stomach with hard, powerful jabs.

"Please…stop!"

Laughter rang in Marla's ears as she pleaded.

"Anna please stop!" Now her body was shaking with pain and confusion.

Anna stopped and looked down at the beaten girl with a crooked smile. She looked insane with her wild hair around her face and Marla's blood on her hands.

"Why should I? Wasn't it _you_ who put me here? Wasn't it _you_ who made me who I am today?" Anna's face now had a look of pure rage on it. She started kicking Marla again.

Marla began crying. She put her arms over her head and curled into a ball.

"_You_ turned me into this when _you_ tried to bring me back!" Anna was yelling now.

"I didn't know!" Marla chocked out as her tears began to flow faster, "If brother and I would have known..."

She was interrupted by Anna who, by now, had begun kicking harder. "Oh yes, dearest brother!" Her voice was full of sarcasm. "I really need to thank _him_ too!"

"No!"

Anna suddenly vanished. Marla curled herself into a tighter ball and began sobbing.

"Marla?"

She flinched, expecting to see Anna again, but as she looked up she saw no one.

"Marla, wake up!"

Marla sat up slowly and pulled her shirt up slightly. She winced when she saw multi colored bruises.

"Marla!"

Marla looked up as she wiped blood and tears off her face. 'I remember that voice from somewhere.' She sat still for a moment and then, suddenly, she remembered.

"Alphonse?"

Her vision became blurry. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes. She felt her body go limp as she collapsed on the ground. She felt weird, like she had been drugged. Something was pulling her down. Marla tried to call out for help but found out that she couldn't speak. Marla thrashed around trying to move trying to do anything. She began to panic. The pain in her stomach and throat got worse.

Light shown down on her and she finally opened her eyes. Alphonse was sitting right next to her his head right above hers.

"What happened?" Marla whispered trying not to panic again, "Am I still dreaming?"

Al shook his head. "You had a nightmare though. Are you okay? You were crying."

Marla sat up and rubbed her face. Tears were there but, thankfully, no blood.

"Anna came…she...she..." Marla broke off putting her head into her hands shaking. "It felt so real Al, so real."

Al sat there confused. He gently pulled Marla out of his armor when she began crying in her sleep. Al had tried everything to wake her. He tried calling out her name, putting her in a sitting position, and even shaking her. He had been scared that something terrible was happening to her. He had grown used to Marla being the quiet girl who liked to pick fights with Terri and Ed. Yes, she could lose her temper at times but Al found it hard to believe anything could affect her deeply. And now she sat, in front of him scared to death.

"Marla, would you like to talk about it?"

Marla looked up at him and forced a fake smile. "I'm fine Al; it was just a silly dream."

Al frowned, "Do you think I wouldn't know if you were lying?"

Marla sighed, "I guess not."

Al looked up when he heard footsteps coming from behind the closed door.

Marla held her breath as the door creaked open to reveal…

* * *

Terri had always considered himself to be someone with a lot of patience. When he had a problem he would usually just sit back and take time to find the answer instead of freaking out. But, when you have a blonde mechanic sitting right across from you just waiting quietly for you to tell her your life's story, you get a little nervous.

On the other hand Winry was very excited. She was going to find out what had happened to Marla and why she followed the Elric brothers. She felt so happy to be finally let in on the secrets. But, now, as she sat on the seat across from Terri and watched him look like a fish out of water she had to admit she was a little nervous.

Terri and Winry had rushed out of the house not too long after Terri had promised to explain everything. They had walked to the train station and had been lucky enough to buy tickets to Central before the train arrived.

Terri cleared his throat and Winry looked up at him expectantly.

"I guess I should start at the beginning."

Winry nodded and gave him an encouraging smile.

Terri started speaking, softly at first then louder, "My family lived in a house practically in the middle of nowhere. There was me, Marla, mom, dad and…Anne. My father was a scientist. I remember he liked to boast about all the new…ahh…things he made. He made weird things like cures to earwax and an animal safe blow-dryer for the stray kittens. He was a little nutty at times, but never crazy, he had a good sense of humor and you couldn't help but love him. Mom was a florist; she always said that her flowers were like her children. She was very intelligent and calm. And always level headed, even when dad's self activating book page turner blew up in her face."

Winry smiled and leaned back in her chair to get comfortable.

Terri smiled back and reached up and pulled his hair, "I got her hair but, unlike mine, hers wasn't this messy."

Terri cleared his throat again and ran his fingers through his hair. Winry frowned as she noticed Terri's nervous behavior.

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to go back down memory lane…Um, and then there was Anna and Marla. You should have seen them Winry, they were inseparable, they did everything together and somehow they always found a way to drag me along. I remember I used to call them 'my trouble twins'." Terri smiled fondly, "You see mom and dad were good parents but they were always busy so, I was like the twins' babysitter."

"Did Marla and Anna look alike?" Winry asked, clearly liking the story.

"Yeah, but Anna she had blue eyes, not green. It was the only way I could tell them apart."

Terri sighed knowing he couldn't put off telling Winry any longer. "One day father was making a new fertilizer for mom. She tried it and to state it bluntly it was a disaster. All her beautiful plants and flowers withered and died in a matter of minutes. Father was devastated but mom just smacked him on the side of the head, told him it was alright, and then gave him a big hug. Somehow, it got into our water."

"Eww, the fertilizer?"

Terri nodded, "Anna…she was the only one who seemed to be affected by it. She got sick, sick enough to where father made her stay in her room all the time. It broke my poor mom's heart. It really affected Marla, her best friend, her twin was dieing. We called doctors in from everywhere and yet none of them could find a cure. Those cheap bastards took our money anyway."

Winry looked up at shock at the now angry Terri.

"Father locked himself in the basement and vowed to find a cure. Luckily, he made a pain reliever that worked." Terri's hands were shaking, "She looked like a little rag doll, so small and helpless, coughing all the time, high fever, nightmares. I woke up to her screams almost every night. Mom always slept outside Anne's closed door. She would sing to Anna till she fell asleep. It was my job to tell Marla why she couldn't see her sister, why her sister was in pain."

"I'm guessing Anna was contagious."

Terri nodded gripping his shaking hands, "Marla stopped talking to anyone, she stopped eating, and I had to beg her to eat." A dry sob left Terri's mouth, "She always had nightmares too, and she still does. She woke up one night begging me not to leave her."

Winry put her hand on top of Terri's shaking ones, "You don't…you can stop if you-"

"No…it is okay, I promised you didn't I?"

Winry bit her lower lip but nodded.

"Mom was also devastated; father caught her sneaking into Anne's room. Not soon after she also got sick too but she was happy that she was with her daughter again. Father got depressed and he ignored me and Marla. He got sick too. We had barley any money we couldn't risk getting a doctor, we would starve."

Terri looked so sad and pitiful and Winry felt a tear fall out of her eye.

Terri coughed, "I remember gigging their graves. Any way," Terri said forcing a smile, "Marla was looking through Father's old stuff and she found an alchemy book. We started studying, though it was hard because Marla still didn't talk. I found, at the back of the book, a theory of bringing back the dead. When I showed Marla that I saw her smile for the first time in a year. Three years later we tried to bring Anna back; it's no surprise that we failed. We tried working odd jobs so we could afford auto-mail. So, that led us to you." Terri said softly.

"Are you okay now, I mean Marla IS talking and eating."

"Yeah, after she saw what we created she-"

"WHAT? You let a ten year old see the body y'all made?"

Terri grimaced, "Yeah, it was pretty nasty. Blood and guts everywhere, we saw its insides, and its eye had somehow popped out"

Suddenly Winry's wrench collided with the side of Terri's face.

"Stop hitting me! I just told you my tragic story, you shouldn't hit me!" Terri whined as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Well, you are not sad anymore, right?" Winry said with hopeful eyes.

Terri turned around, "Whatever…"

From outside their compartment other passengers hid in fear of the wild screaming and the sound of metal hitting something painfully.

* * *

I giggled, barley containing my joy. I ran as fast as I could ignoring the pain in my legs and Envy's rude statement. I flung my arms around her middle and my smile widened as she returned my hug.

"Mommy I missed you!" I squealed as she smiled slightly at the name that I had given her, "It's not that I don't like to spend time with Envy or anything but after a while he gets sooo annoying! You should hear him talk 'It's all about me, me, me, me, me.' I mean come on! I think his name should have been Greed."

Envy snorted and looked around. "Where's Wrath?"

"He got bored, so I let him explore."

"Well, go find him, we have work to do, you know."

The older woman frowned slightly, "I think Sloth is right, you are wound up too tight. If you want something done, go do it yourself."

Sloth giggled again and flipped a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'll go find Wrath!"

And before Envy could protest she ran down the alleyway with a new burst of energy.

"It's kind of strange that a child with so much energy and mood swings is the new Sloth."

"Well," Envy said as he sat down, "between you and me Lust, I don't care as long as she is on our side."

Lust nodded as she walked down the path her 'daughter' had just taken, her heels making a light tapping noise.

Envy smiled evilly and stood up walking slowly behind her, "Well, at least everyone is finally here."

* * *

Edward sighed looking for the keys of his motel room. How could he loose them! Well, his pants didn't have pockets. He put the paper sack filled with food on the ground.

"It looks like I'll be getting in my way."

He clapped his hands together and smacked them on the door. A new lockless door handle replaced the new one. Ed smiled and picked up the sack with one hand and opened the door with the other. He stopped when he heard talking on the other side of the door and tensed. Was Al in danger? Well, there was only one way he could find out. Edward finished turning the handle and pushed the door open. His suspicious eyes scanned the room. All he saw was Marla and Al sitting frozen with wide eyes (A/n: Well, technically Al doesn't have eyes.) staring at him. Ed sighed happily, there was no danger it was only Marla. Wait? Huh? Ed did a back track and looked at Marla and Al, who were, at the moment, trying to become unnoticeable.

"Marla?"

Marla put on a big, goofy smile and waved.

* * *

Al's-best-friend: So, the new homunculi's name is Sloth. Yes, that is all of them! Everyone else is dead!

Terri: I can't believe you almost made me cry in front of a girl!

Al's-best-friend: -shrug- Sometimes crying is good for reliving stress.

Terri: Okay, readers, do you see that button down there? The one labeled review? Good. Now click it. Very good, now type in your option of this chapter. I know you want to!

Al's-best-friend: Good boy! –hands a cookie to Terri-

Terri –takes big bite out of cookie-

Al's-best-friend: I can be very persuasive with my minions.


	14. Pipsqueak

Al's-best-friend: Okay, the fourteenth chapter is here!

Terri: Wow, the fourteenth already?

Al's-best-friend: -nods head- I was reading through the chapters and thought I didn't have enough Ed time in my story.

Edward: 'Ed time'?

Al's-best-friend: You are going to be in more of this chapter than the others. Even if just by a little.

Edward: Finally!

Terri: That's not fair! What about me Al's-b-f?

Al's-best-friend: Maybe later.

Terri: -pouts-

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my dog and twenty bucks…wait, no, just the dog.

* * *

'Why does this always happen to me?' Ed thought as he sat down on the hotel bed. It creaked slightly as he put his full weight on it and put his head in his hands. The day had started out good. He had gotten enough sleep the night before and he woke up feeling refreshed. He went out for food even though Al had volunteered. There weren't any lines at the store and he got back quickly. So what if he lost the key? It wasn't his fault.

Edward wasn't scared of many things. But he WAS scared about what was going to happen. Why did Marla have to show up? Why did he have to know her? Why was the homunculus they were going after have to be her sister? Why was he involved? Oh yeah, he was a dog of the military. He snorted at the name and decided to blame all his problems on them.

He had told her that he was going to have to kill the 'thing' her sister had become. She had nodded, expecting it, and told him the same thing she told Al. About how she had to speak to her one more time. Ed had nodded somewhat reluctantly and now he regretted it.

"I'm sorry."

Ed jumped, startled. 'Was I so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even know she was here?'

"If you hadn't met me you wouldn't be feeling guilty for what you have to do to Anna." Marla said in a soft whisper as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Anna?"

"My sister."

"Oh…"

An awkward silence was interrupter as a large bang was heard from the small hallway. Edward jumped off the bed and ran towards the noise with Marla closely behind. The scene in front of them shocked Ed and made Marla slightly embarrassed. Al was on the ground on his back, collapsed, with Belle on top of him. Marla was the first to react. She ran forward and hauled the cat off Al.

"Al, I'm soooo sorry!" She looked really upset, "Bad kitty!" She flicked the cat playfully on the nose.

"A cat."

Marla froze and turned around to look at the slightly shorter boy.

"You lied to me Al!"

Al, who by now was on his feet, looked shocked and hurt, "I didn't brother!"

"You told me you weren't hiding a cat!"

"I wasn't!"

"Then WHAT is that!" Ed yelled pointing at the cat.

"Hey!" Marla said defensively while Belle started licking her paw.

"Sorry Alphonse, I wouldn't have let that mongrel go if I knew she was going to maul you."

Edward had never seen anybody that pale. He thought it was physically impossible. I guess Marla proved him wrong.

She turned around and in a shaky voice said, "H-hello, brother."

* * *

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the moon so bright, like a candle in the night. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." I whispered while looking up at the ceiling.

"That song is retarded."

_Thud_

"What was that for?"

"For being rude," I told him as I flipped back my hair and laid down on the bed, "you don't have to be so mean."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "It's just a STAR!"

"It's a song," I replied arrogantly, "and it has deeper meaning."

He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, "Explain."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so!" He mumbled. He opened his eyes and gave me a look that was almost nice, almost.

I sighed, "What do you think a star is?"

He looked thoughtful, then shrugged, "A bright thing stuck in the sky?"

"Wrong," I said shaking my head, "a star is a ball of gas millions and millions away in space."

"So, what is the 'deeper meaning'?"

"People underestimate a star. It is more than it seems."

"That doesn't mean you have to sing a stupid song about it!"

_Thud_

I threw my other sandal at him and laughed at his shocked expression.

"STOP THROWING YOUR SHOES AT ME!" Wrath yelled as he got up from the floor and tackled me. We landed on the floor. We wrestled each other and shouted angrily. My angry yelling turned into a fit of giggles as he started tickling me.

"W-wrath!" I managed to choke out, "s-stop it!"

Minutes later we sat side by side breathing fast to try to catch our breaths.

"That was a dirty trick."

He smiled his little, evil smile, "So, why do you sing that song?"

I sighed impatiently, "I sing that song because it is like us."

"Us?"

"Me, you, mom, and Envy. We are underestimated but we know we are strong, powerful, more than just what people assume we are; we aren't monsters. And nothing is going to get in our way of getting the philosopher's stone."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I never really thought 'bout it like that before."

I shrugged and climbed back into my bed. "Give me back my blanket."

From his spot on the floor he threw it at me and Icaught it with ease.

"You really think we can do it?" Wrath mumbled while crawling into his own bed.

I snorted at his unbelieving nature. "We can do anything!"

He mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said mom couldn't 'do anything'!" He yelled as he looked at my shocked face, "She died!" He buried his head into his pillow.

"Oh. Sloth, the one before me, she was like a mother to you?"

He nodded into his pillow.

"It must be hard calling me Sloth."

He shrugged like he didn't really care although his face was still in his pillow. I climbed out of my bed and plopped onto his.

"We can do this for her. We can prove everyone wrong! We will be able to do anything."

"Promise?" He said in a muffled voice.

"Promise."

He looked up at me and smiled a big, evil smile showing his pointed teeth. "And we'll get revenge for mom's death!"

"Was she murdered?"

He nodded his head, "I'll kill that little pipsqueak!"

"Pipsqueak?" I laughed. "I'll help you kill him then."

"Don't underestimate him, once we finish Envy's plan it will probably draw him out. But we still have to be careful."

"Why?"

"He is an alchemist, a state alchemist at that, he goes by the name Full Metal."

I smiled the same smile as him, "I have a feeling this'll be fun."

* * *

Al's-best-friend: I know y'all are probably mad I stopped right here. I know it's not that long but at least I updated sooner.

Terri: The next chapter is going to be good!"

Edward: I hope so.

Al's-best-friend: Remember I live off of reviews, so if you don't review, you are slowly killing me.

Terri: Don't joke like that.


	15. I didn't mean to kill your arm!

Al's-best-friend: My mom's birthday was this week so I'm dedicating this chapter to her!

Disclaimer: I no own you no sue?

* * *

Winry dropped the bag with a loud 'thump' after dragging it up seven sets of stairs. "Stupid elevator just had to break down!" After kicking her bag a couple of times to make her self feel better she sat down upon it. "This better be the right hotel Terri." Her voice was stiff and cranky.

Terri grunted and simply dropped his suitcase of the ground, not caring if he broke anything. "I doubt any other hotel has guests described as a 'preteen in red clothing' and a 'giant, armored man'."

Winry would have laughed at the fact that Ed actually did look like a preteen if she had the energy to do so. After looking around five hotels and dragging all her junk around all she could think about was taking her anger out on somebody. She looked at Terri but shrugged. If she attacked him they would both probably be knocked out from lack of strength.

A young couple passed them while merrily chatting. They were holding hands and the woman was laughing. Winry suppressed a scream, making it sound like she was growling at them as they passed. They looked at her with shocked faces and walked faster lowering there voices and giving her scared looks. The woman turned at her and huffed, "Why I never-" She was cut off when Winry threw her tool kit at her. Luckily Winry was tired and the tool kit was heavy or it might have hit the woman.

Terri half way laughed glad to find something other to think about that his sore body. He looked at Winry who was glaring at the tool kit that had missed the young woman. Terri was some what reminded of a guard dog. Don't they growl at and attack innocent people? Yep. World, meet the newest, fiercest guard dog of them all: Winry!

"I think this might be their room." Terri said while the tired mechanic picked up her dented tool kit, "Didn't the guy at the front desk say their room number was eighty five?

"Finally!" Winry yelled finding the strength to shove past Terri and open the door that was, luckily, unlocked.

Terri opened his jacket and pried the sleeping cat out of his biggest pockets. The cat dug her claws into it, refusing to leave. Terri, who couldn't technically feel the ground beneath his feet, stumbled.

"Stupid cat! Don't you want to see your master?"

The cat finally let go of Terri's precious jacket and ran inside the room, happy about something. A loud bang and screech of "Kitty!" was heard and a lot of shouting soon followed.

"Then WHAT is that?"

Terri recognized Edward's voice at once and so did Winry. She huffed, feeling ticked off at him for what ever reason. Terri leaned in the doorway and saw poor Alphonse of the ground and Marla hauling her off of him. Marla! Terri's heart missed a beat. She's here, she's safe! After making his presence known by apologizing to the youngest Elric brother he ran up to her and gave her the tightest hug he could manage.

"You idiot!"

Marla flinched but returned the hug and buried her head in his chest.

"Do you know how much I worried about you?" His voice lowered as he dropped slowly to the ground, unable to hold himself up, bringing Marla with him. "I thought you were dead or worse." He tightened his hold on her, "Don't you ever do that to me again. Don't leave me."

Marla was clinging on to him, "I'm sorry, so sorry. But Terri, I had to, I just had to. I need to see Anna! I just have to."

The touching moment was interrupted by Winry's favorite tool kit coming down roughly upon Ed's head.

"Ouch, that hurt you-" Ed stopped complaining when he saw the look she was giving him. Her eyes were full of rage and tears.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"What?"

Winry shoved past him and hugged Marla who was just getting off of the floor.

"I had no idea what you are your brother were going through," Winry was squeezing Marla hard, "I wish you would have told me! I could have helped."

"It's okay Winry," Marla was smiling slightly.

Ed, on the other hand, snorted, "I don't know of any way you could have helped."

Winry stopped hugging Marla and turned to look at him, "I could have taken her here myself instead of her sneaking around inside Alphonse! No offence Al."

"None taken."

"She hid inside Al? How the heck did she do that?"

"Umm, brother, they tried the same thing." Marla answered.

"Huh?"

Marla sighed and pointed at her metal arm.

"Oh, sorry," Terri looked startled and shocked, wishing he had misheard. He turned to the elder Elric and said with some interest, "I have some questions I'm hoping you'll answer Edward."

* * *

I leaned my back against the wall, my knees wobbling slightly. I blinked, my eyes going dull from being up so late. I ducked as he aimed another punch at me and smirked as he cursed for missing. I turned around and ducked lower, almost doing a split, as he aimed a punch for my stomach. He was slightly off balance and I used it as an advantage. I shoved my legs under his and pulled, bringing his legs down. He turned his body in mid air landing on his hands and flipping a few times to get distance from me. Running forward I side stepped him and threw my arms around the back of his neck. He turned sharply, causing me to tighten my hold. Cursing he ran into the wall backwards. I was squished. He moved forward ready to ram me into the wall again. I turned my body slightly to the left then on top of his.

We landed on the floor, rolling. I came up on top, ready to attack. I twisted my left hand in his long hair and tightened my right hand on his neck. His hand was literally shoved through my shoulder, causing it to bleed. His other hand was pinned under him. Our faces were inches away from each other. My scowl tightened on my face as I pushed him away and getting up with one movement.

"There, I won."

He sneered, "Barley."

I shuck my hair out of my eyes and grinned slightly, "Now, can I go to bed?"

"You're bleeding." He said, ignoring me.

I looked at my shoulder and winced. It looked like a dog had bitten a big chunk of my flesh out. Envy walked up to me and grabbed my arm, forcing me to move to the side and let him have a better look at my wound. I hissed feeling pain shoot up into my arm and through out my shoulder.

"That hurt you insensitive jerk!" I yelled, no longer feeling tired.

He ignored me and walked out of the small living room and into the hallway. I heard him move through the thin, old walls. I sighed and sat down of the cheap, torn up carpet. How he ever found this old, abandoned house, I would never know.

I looked down at the bloody thing that I used to identify as my shoulder. Even though it was healing a lot quicker than most humans would ever be able to it still hurt. At least the blood stopped flowing so fast.

"Here."

I jumped; startled that Envy had come back. In his hand was a roll of bandages.

"Roll your sleeve up." He demanded.

"Sheesh, you sure are bossy." I muttered but did what he said anyway.

He knelt in front of me with a look of concentration and rolled the bandage around and around my injured area. The blood was leaving a stain all over it.

"You have to pull tighter."

He nodded and pulled.

The room spun. My head felt like an elephant had come through the living room and thought it would be fun to stampede all over it. I fell on the floor.

"Ow."

"Okay, now you can go back to bed."

I looked over at him and glared as I felt my temper rise, "First, you drag me out of bed saying you MUST have a sparring partner. Then, you put a freaking HOLE through MY ARM! You at least have the decency to bandage it but then you HURT ME and IGNORE ME!" My head began spinning again so I lowered myself to the floor, "You jerk."

* * *

Wrath turned and looked at Lust from the corner of his eye. "They're fighting again" He whispered in a sing-song voice.

"It's good for them. They get stronger together and I think that they are starting to get along."

"What!" Wrath yelled as loud as he dared so he wouldn't get caught eavesdropping.

"He helped fix her injury." Lust said simply.

"Oh."

_BANG!_  
_THUD!_  
BANG!

Wrath sighed, "Lust, will they ever stop fighting?"

Lust just shook her head causing her long, black hair to swing.

"YOU JERK, GIVE ME THAT BACK!"  
"IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"OUCH! THAT WAS MY FACE!"

_BANG!

* * *

_

Al's-best-friend: Okay, I stayed up 'till one o'clock to write this. I KNOW some characters are not acting normally, I KNOW my chapters are so short, and I KNOW this chapter was useless! But I promise the next chapter will be VERY exciting and it WILL have cliffhangers. –huff-

Terri: Do NOT mess with her when she's cranky.

Marla: -eating a cookie- Okay, I am Al's-b-f's new 'minion' so press that review button! Come on, don't be shy! –continues eating cookie-


	16. Part one: Plans

Al's-best-friend: Nobody but Ark Angel H F B and Baka Tora-Chan have reviewed my fourteenth chapter and nobody hasreviewed my fifteenth. Wow, I feel so loved.

Terri: Really?

Al's-best-friend: It's called sarcasm. Anyway, because you two are so awesome you each can have a cookie. –hands out cookies-

Terri: -pout-

Al's-best-friend: Fine. –gives Terri a cookie-

Disclaimer: Once upon a time I owned Full Metal Alchemist, then I woke up.

* * *

"Okay, we go in, threaten people, blow the place to smithereens, make a big scene, then get out?"

I nodded.

"Then why does it sound so cheesy!" Wrath whined, "How 'bout we go in, slit a few throats and scare the military 'till there're traumatized, then blow the place up!"

I sighed, feeling uncharacteristically tired. Maybe my arm was getting to me?

"Or," yelled Wrath jumping up and down, "you can just blow all the military up! That would teach them! Don't you DARE mess with the homunculi!"

By now Wrath was on the floor laughing with excitement. In his hands was a scared mouse, trying to escape while squeaking. I stared at the mouse that was shivering. Fear was the only thing it thought of right now. It didn't even notice Wrath joy at its pain.

"Were toying with them." I answered finally, "We'll scare them slowly, let them think there're in control. But when it's too late…" I let my sentence end there letting Wrath's twisted mind come up with an answer.

"BOOM!" Wrath yelled while jumping up then started to laugh louder.

Envy walked in at that time and grunted, "Who gave the kid sugar this time?"

I laughed, suddenly feeling a bit more like myself, "I couldn't help it Envy, he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes of his."

"I swear that'll be the doom of him, he'll die from high blood sugar while we do all the work."

"We!" I yelled, turning to face him, "I'm the one who has to blow up the left side of Central's headquarters!"

"Too bad Pride is gone," Envy stated, completely ignoring me, "we could have used his help."

"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!" Yelled Wrath, racing out of the room taking his mouse with him.

"…" There I ignored Envy; let's see how _HE_ likes it.

"…" Envy faced me with a bored expression.

"…" Stop starring at me you jerk! _I'm_ ignoring _you!_ I thought while scowling.

We glared at each other having silently made a contest.

"DON'T BLINK!" Screeched Wrath as he jumped up from behind me causing me to blink and fall.

"Arrggg!" I screamed in frustration, "That's it, you're dead!" I ran after him after 'accidentally' running over Envy's feet. I ran out of the kitchen, past the living room, into the dinning room, in and out two bathrooms, and through the kitchen again.

_Thud_

"Ow." I looked up, feeling ridiculous. Why did I have to fall; and on my face at that?

"You okay?" Wrath looked down at me and gave me his best puppy dog eyes impression, "I didn't want you to fall!"

I looked up at him while still lying on the floor and suddenly I felt all my anger and frustration drain. "Darn you and your I-look-so-cute-and-there-isn't-anything-you-can-do-to-stop-me look."

He helped me off the floor. "Thanks munchkin." I said while ruffling his long hair.

"I'm not _that_ younger than you are!" He demanded while pouting.

I nodded, "Sure you are." My voice was thick with sarcasm. I plopped down on the couch that Envy was sitting on. "I would give just about anything right now to blow something up." I said dreamily while thinking of the beautiful explosions, dust, and fire blazing in all its glory.

He grunted.

What _is_ up with him today?

"Something wrong?" I ask softly as I watch Wrath do summersaults out of the corner of me eye.

"No." His voice is stiff and has no emotion.

"Come on, cheer up!" I nudge him with my elbow, "Be excited! Think 'bout it. Mom is out spying on the military scum, and Wrath is all pumped up and ready to do some pretty big damage!" I grin wide, unable to contain it, "You and me have been training like crazy ever since we got to this dump. I've got bruises all over to prove it too!"

He finally has a small grin on his face, "That's true."

"And," I said for extra measure, "Pipsqueak will come."

His small grin turns evil very quickly and the tension in the room vanishes as he relaxes.

I put my head on his shoulder and pouted, "I _really_ want to blow something up right now though."

He just laughs.

* * *

Marla puts her head on his shoulder and pouts, "Please!"

Al looked away, trying not to notice the small pout on the girl's sad face.

"I promise I'll be very careful!"

Alphonse knew when he was defeated, he couldn't help it if had a soft spot for Marla. He nodded, "Sure, why not?"

"Whoopee!" Marla yelled as she jumped off the couch, "Thank you so much Al, you have no idea how much this means to me. She pecked his metal cheek quickly and ran into the other room, yelling at him to hurry.

Al put a metal hand up to his cheek, 'Did she just kiss me?' He thought he should have felt scared. 'How could she do that? Doesn't she know what I am?' Suddenly Al was filled with irony. He hated it when people thought of him as a suit of armor, just a _thing_ without a soul. He suddenly felt very warm inside. He felt happy.

"Come on, Al! You promised." Marla yelled from the other room.

"Coming!" Alphonse yelled back as he trekked through the living room and into the kitchen.

* * *

Lust trotted briskly through the crowd, being very careful to keep the hood of her cloak over her head. Entering the military's headquarters had been a lot easier than she thought. Now with the 'dead Fuhrer' gone things were more than a little chaotic. She smiled feeling invincible. With all the information she was able to pry out from forgotten filing cabinets and some of the guards she felt even more confident that they would _finally_be able to do it. They were finally going to get their hands on the philosopher's stone.

* * *

Ed jumped, startled and placed a hand over his racing heart, "Do. Not. Jump. Out. At. Me!" He said through clenched teeth. "This has to be the fifth time you've scared me!"

"Meow!"

"Don't you 'meow' me, I'm sick of you and your evil ways!"

Belle just walked closer to the alchemist and began to rub her head against his leg.

"Go bother Al!" Ed started shaking his leg up and down hoping to free himself. The cat dug her claws in and began hissing.

"Ha! Too bad that wasn't me real leg, huh?" He leaned his face closer to the cat, mocking it. The cat lowered her ears to her head, hissed louder and pounced…right on Edward's face.

"Yooowww!" Ed yelled while glaring at the cat's back as she trotted away. "Stupid cat."

Winry giggled. Ed jumped, again.

"It's not the cat's fault." Winry said thoughtfully, "She's bored and your brother and Marla are in the kitchen working on something and I just finished doing a checkup on Terri's legs." She grinned, "You were her last resort."

"That doesn't mean it has to attack me!"

Winry laughed, her anger at the midget alchemist from yesterday was gone. "Anyway, I came in here to find you, you are up next."

Ed gave her a questioning look.

Winry sighed tiredly, "Your checkup."

Ed grunted and sat on the couch while keeping an eye out for the 'evil cat'. He took off his shirt, exposing his metal arm as Winry came over with her wrench and sat down beside him.

* * *

Al's-best-friend**: (IMPORTANT, MUST READ.)**Okay guys, I want to know if y'all wanted more fighting in this story. Of course there is going to have to be some but do want more than minor? Also, do you want the kiss Marla gave to Al to be more than friendly? Do you want any more couples in this story? Remember this is my first story so reviewing to give me ideas, suggestions, and pointing out my mistakes would be **really **appreciated! If you don't review I won't know what y'all are thinking! **WHAT YOU CHOSE MAY CHANGE THE STORY AND IT'S PLOT!**


	17. Part two: Destruction and confusion

Al's-best-friend: Okay, before any of you start whining about me not updating for a while let me explain. I have a new job. It's horrible and takes away about nine maybe ten hours of my day. So, when I get home I'm tired. I'd ratherdo other stuffthan write. If that bothers you well then that's too bad.

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA would I be writing fan fiction?

* * *

Roy really, really wanted to become the further. It was a well known dream of his. He thought no scratch that out, he knew he was a natural born leader. The people that worked for him trusted him and were fiercely loyal. He had good ideas and had no thoughts of being a dictator in his head. Sure, he has a little obsession over women but everyone had faults right? But not under any circumstances did he want to be in charge now. 

H.Q. was a mess. The old further was dead. Many people quit, believing that they, somehow, would get murdered too. Everyone was running around screaming about this or that and begging that he assist them. People, civilians, were breaking in stealing things and proclaiming that nobody was in charge anymore. Secretaries burst into tears, raving that they couldn't take it anymore. Soldiers were either a) running away while stealing guns and uniforms that clearly didn't belong to them, b) trying to get the civilians outside and failing miserably, or c) just simply sitting around and watching the panic around them with pale faces.

Roy was sitting at his desk at the moment, yelling orders to the few remaining alchemists, sending them out to do several different things in hope of fixing some damage. Riza was currently with the soldiers. Roy could hear a few gun shots on the first floor. Followed by that was wild screaming and a sound compared to a stampede of elephants. He smiled at the thought that at least one thing was done.

* * *

Getting in had been easier than I thought. Mom had warned me not to underestimate my situation though. The place was chaos so it had been easy to slip through the grounds undetected. I stayed in the shadows, feeling like a predator. My job was to destroy pretty much half of Central's headquarters but I also had something else to do. I scaled the walls 'till I made it to the third story. 

I slipped in unnoticed and decided to have some fun. I jumped up and grabbed the ceiling fan. It squeaked from my weight but held. As soon as I became situated a man who I had been taught to memorize stepped through the doors with military looking people behind him. He looked worn and old. Life must have gotten too much for him I thought.

He sat down on the chair behind the desk and barked out orders to the men. As soon as they left he slumped down in his chair looking tired. I decided to cheer him up a little.

"Hiya!" I sang out looking down at him at a weird angle.

"Hiya?" Roy questioned looking up from his desk but seeing no one. It was strangely quiet.

"Yeah, you know, when someone says that it's a greeting. Sort of like hi you!"

Roy jerked his head up and came face to face with me. I was dangling from the ceiling fan upside down. I blinked in surprise as he shot up from his desk and put his gloved hand in snapping position under my nose.

"Get down!" He ordered. My confused looked changed into a big smile. He was scared of me! I realized. Or at least cautious.

"This is your last warning!" yelled Mustang. I shrugged and pried my legs loose and carefully landed in a hand stand then flipped into a crouch.

"Man, you're tense." I replied teasingly with a light smile.

"Who are you?" He asked while keeping a little distance away from me.

"You don't know?" I questioned while pouting, feeling a little disappointed, "I've heard that you went through a lot of trouble looking for me though."

He looked me in the eye, "You're the new homunculus?"

I nodded while standing up. "So glad you finally understand!" My voice was light, cheerful.

Without warning Roy snapped his fingers. Flames went all around the office quickly destroying all the paper work and furniture. Smoke filled the room. Roy lifted his other hand to cover his mouth and waited.

"Boo!"

Startled, he tripped landing on the ground.

"How did you survive?"

"Bad boy," I scolded making Roy seem like a puppy, "I might have gotten hurt…well, if I wasn't used to this sort of thing."

Roy glared at me, "Why are you here!"

"Well," I sighed dramatically and placed a hand on my hip, "I would much rather go find Pipsqueak but mom said she wanted you dead." I laughed at his shocked expression, "You're surprised? She said you were causing a hassle for us. Well, you humans have to die sooner or later anyway. How 'bout sooner?" I lifted my hands in his direction, "Try not to run, you won't get far, I'm blowing this whole place up." I exclaimed now serious. "Have a nice afterlife you pathetic being."

Ignoring my warning he ran, but instead of bolting out the room into the hallway like I expected him to do he jumped out of the window landing painfully three stories below.

"Smart man," I realized thinking that if he ran fast enough he would get out of my range of fire. If he had ran to another part of the building infront of me rather than behind he would be dead in a few seconds.

"Well, at least he has a chance," I mused. Then, I let myself go; feeling bliss, power, and domination then I blew up. Moments later I heaved myself out on the ruble feeling numb.

Envy pulled me up. He was grinning his evilest smile that was reserved for only the wickedest things. Fire was all around us. Choking and suffocating everything around it. Screams were heard from the unlucky souls that had managed to survive this long. Right now they were probably burning alive. I smelt the metallic smell of blood all around us and I can truly say I have never felt more alive.

* * *

"To make something different from the original object it has to be made of the same stuff, right?" Marla asked meekly as if afraid she was wrong, "You can't do completely out-of-the-blue things like turn a tree into a pile of gold." 

"Yes," said Al nodding, "I word it a little different though."

Marla smiled and started jumping up and down with her hair floating around her, "Yes!" She pumped her fist in the air, ecstatic, "Now can we start working?"

Alphonse seemed a little hesitant as he began shifting his feet, "Well…"

"Come on, Al! I know this you re-taught me the basics so I _know_ I'm ready. We'll start off small, I promise."

"…sure." Al breathed out feeling defeated, "But let me warn you, I'm not a very good teacher."

Marla waved his comment off, "You and your brother learned this all by yourself didn't you?"

"No."

Marla almost slipped off of her stool in surprise, "Really?"

"Alphonse smiled, "Yeah, teacher was a little strict though," He muttered remembering, "Not that she was a bad teacher though!" He stated fast waving his metal hands infront of him, "She was the best!"

Marla giggled at his frantic attitude and placed her elbows on the small kitchen counter, resting her head on her hands, "Can you tell me more about her?"

"She taught us when we were really young. She always told us that it's better to do things without alchemy if you don't have to use it."

Marla nodded understanding.

"She was great at fighting too, with and without alchemy!" Al exclaimed showing obvious pride of his teacher.

"Whoa," Marla breathed out, "I'd love to meet her. She sounds like an incredible woman."

Al nodded and stood up making his stool slide a little ways back with a screeching sound, "Fine, I'll teach you. But remember _small_ things!"

"Aye, aye captain," Marla mockingly saluted Al then slid off her stool and stood in the middle of the old hotel kitchen, "So, what do we need?"

"We have chalk right?" Alphonse questioned as he opened one of the cabinets.

"Yeah…" Marla trailed off looking in one of the drawers, "Look at all this junk Al. I can't believe this place! Doesn't anyone clean here?"

"What did you find?" Al peeked over her shoulder, curious.

"Ew!" Marla put on hand up to cover her nose and carefully dug out a dead rodent with her metal arm, "Gross," she whined turning her head away as she made a face.

Al chuckled, "I guess we will have to go shopping then.

* * *

I felt trapped, scared. For once I didn't feel powerful; I didn't feel confidence or self control. I had to get out somehow. I _needed_ to run away but couldn't find the energy to do so. I felt my chest go up and down feeding my lungs as I gasped for air. I felt my heart race and my stomach tighten. Sweat. I was covered in it trembling. I should have felt disgusted with myself for sinking this low. I should have snapped out of it by now! What in the world was happening to me? 

"You don't look so good." Envy stated looking at me with a calm expression.

We were out in Central looking for Mustang. There was still a chance he could have survived. Mom hadn't yelled at me when I told her that. She just smiled and said that it would be a great time for me to practice my 'specialty' again. I emidiatly agreed and set off dragging a semi-protesting Envy behind.

My hands were trembling now. I hugged my arms against me and slid off the wall we were leaning against into the dirty, sidewalk.

"Whoa," Envy said urgently as if just noticing I was not joking around. He grabbed under my elbows and pulled me up, into him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and, finding myself unable to speak, I pointed a shaky finger at my problem.

He looked across the street and instead of insulting me at my weakness like I thought he would do, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Come." It was a command, not an option. I followed him gratefully while still leaning on him. We slid into the shadows and edged carefully against the walls of buildings until we were alone.

He lowered me carefully to the ground. I was feeling a little better even though I was still trembling.

"Do you know who they were?" His voice was calming and low as if afraid if he spoke too harshly I would freak out again.

I shook my head causing my hair to float around my face for a moment.

He sighed and lowered himself to the ground next to me, "Don't lie."

I closed my eyes and thought back to a few minutes ago. They were exciting a small grocery store. There was a tall, metal man and…

"Marla." I whispered feeling empty.

* * *

Al's-best-friend: I meant to end this chapter differently. I started typing and my hands took over I guess. Anyway, this chapter might have a little OOC with Roy. I'm sorry I tried the best I could. He's not a coward! He was just stressed out and the enemy just popped out at him. 

Terri: So, what's the deal with Sloth/Anna being afraid of Marla?

Al's-best-friend: You will have to wait 'till the next chapter.

Terri: -pouts-


	18. Author's note

Al's-best-friend: I hate it when authors quit their story. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to do it…or at least put it on hold. School has started up again so I have that along with my friends and family. I've run out of inspiration for this story and no one seems to like it anymore. Only the person I beta for reviews and that's pretty pathetic.

So, bottom line is I'm not writing 'till I get inspiration, my life slows down, and I get some readers…

Sorry guys…


End file.
